Simplicity Ichiban
by sakura fujino
Summary: Chapter Three is up! Natsuki learned that Fumisan went on a holiday and Shizuru will become her new maid tutor bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

_Konnichiwa minna-san. _This is my fist Mai-Hime fanfic. So please read it and don't forget to send me with heaps of reviews and critics. Umm, English is not my first language so if there's any grammatical error or any spelling error or any other errors, please don't forget to tell me that. In that way, I can improve my writing skills. : ). So, please enjoy the fic!

**

* * *

****Chapter One - So Screwed...**

"WHAT!?" the blue haired princess screamed her lungs out. She just couldn't believe at the very words, her royale and humble advisor had just said to her. Even the favourite seat that she was sitting on and the one she thought was her most favourite, makes her feel very very and extremely uncomfortable. She was now dispersed into her cloudy train of thoughts. The thoughts that she never wants to think, the thoughts that can make her get a very bad migraine, easily.

"It's been planned since your birth, your Highness. Please consider it. I believed that the people will also agree to that." the middle aged man/ advisor replied. He was frightened to death that her Highness would explode like last time and everyone knows of what might happened. It's definitely something that no one would like to see and remember.

"WHY SHOULD I MARRY THIS ZIPANG GUY!?" she screamed again. Yes, this blue haired princess has been so popular with her bad temper, her Highness, Princess Natsuki Kuga de Lorimar. (_Note: Lorimar is a name of the country and this princess lives in a city named Amoria. I got the Lorimar name from Children of Manna and Amoria from MapleStory)._

_"_It was stated that her Highness was bethrothed to him when he was born. It's also part of the tradition that every female with royal blood of Lorimar will marry the princes or any other aristocrats of Zipang. This has been going on for so many centuries. I belived that you don't forget your history lesson, your Highness?" another person came into view. She was wearing the maid uniform. Her hair is rather short, just up to neck-length. It is pink in colour and it's a bit curled at the end.

"Fumi-san?" Natsuki was rather surprised to see her presence. It was believed that Fumi-san was the only one that can stop her Highness' anger. She has been a very loyal servant to Lorimar. "Aren't you supposed to be in Citadel right now?" _(Note: Citadel is again another name of a city in Lorimar). _

"I finished my task, your Highness." she bowed down at her Highness and stood up. "Someone would like to see you" her eyes pointed at the mysterious person behind her.

Natsuki tried to take a peek at the person that wants to see her but the cream coloured hood seems to covered that person's face, making her unable to identify the person. "Alright, lead her to my room, I'll be there shortly" Natsuki ordered and Fumi-san merely obeyed. She led the person out of the room.

"So...where are we again?" Natsuki asked the old man. Her mood seems to change slightly. The thought of the arranged marriage seems to have left her mind. That mysterious person makes her feel slightly curious. _Who is he? What does he want? Could he be a dangerous person?_

"Umm...I have asked His Highness to visit Lorimar in the next few days, if it's alright with you, Your Highness." the advisor announced.

"fine...fine..." Natuski muttured without any interest. Her mind seems to have wandered somewhere else "You may leave" she used her hand gestures and shoo _(Is this even a proper word?) _him away. He was so relieved, he thought that his proposal would make him die right at that spot. With a lightened heart, he took his leave.

Just a second late, she realised what she has done, "WHAT!?" _My life is so screwed._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Maybe I should've write the list of the countries so it would be easier to understand...: (

I'm not even quite sure about the story that I'm writing... it should be Shizuru who is the main character (coz she's my favourite), but it turns out I have to start with Natsuki...

I'm looking forward to write the next chapter...this chapter is so short but takes a lot of time to write...

Don't forget to review and please give me some ideas!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

Hey again! Thanks for the reviews so far. Before, I've decided to update my fic every Friday, but now I know it's practically impossible. Do you know why? This is a shared computer between me and my older brother and he never likes the idea of me checking up fanfic...so I have to get up early in the morning (when he's still sleeping) so I can write my fic, but I'll try to update as soon as possible : )

Plus, I'm not gonna list of any countries' names, coz I don't think it's neccesary.

Some of you guessed that Shizuru is the person under the hood...well, you're...well,read the story, ok!

Please don't forget to review

* * *

**Chapter Two - Who Are You?**

The moon shines its brightest in the gleaming night sky. There, she walks along the dark corridor...unattended. Unattended!? Where are all the guards/ maids that's supposed to be with her right at this minute!? What if something bad is about to happen to her? Don't you care about the future of Lorimar?

If you're so dead worried about that, then you're so wrong. Princess Natsuki de Lorimar, the person who seems to look rather well...weak, is actually the strongest person you could ever find in Lorimar. For some time, she has been named the "Ice Goddess". During the Batlle of Lorimar not so long ago, to be exact, three years ago when she's still at the age of 14, she was able to lead a very few Imperial troops and won against the troops of Artai.

There, she walked and walked, yawning. _I'm so wanna sleep...Oh well, I have to see that person and that's it for today._

She walked towards the huge golden trimmed door and open it carelessly. "I'm here" she simply said without looking at the guest and yawned again.

Silence filled the atmosphere.

In the next second, no one replied. Natsuki opened her eyes and examined the room carefully. Fumi-san was lying on the floor, right next to her bed_. What is she doing there? Wait, there's not the point_. Drops of fresh dark red fluid finally broke that silent atmosphere. It keeps on dripping from a long shiny pole, it's not just any pole, it's a Nigata, a kind of weapon used by the noble females during the ancient times.

_Fumi-san...is dead!? _

"Fumi-san!" she screamed in desperate and thought of running closer to her, trying to assure herself that what she had seen is not true, however the person in the creamish hood stood right in front of the dead body on the floor. The evil smirk appeared from that person's face. The mysterious person put some distance between them and then suddenly flames appeared out of nowhere. Another three mysterious figures appeared. A child behind an adult who was protecting her and another child who was wearing some sort of a ninja/ assasin clothing.

_"Natsuki. Run!"_ the blue-heaired lady said to the little girl who was holding her puppy soft toy tightly. She was so dead scared. She wasn's scared at the sight of the flames that was about to engulf them into ashes right at that second but at the sight of blood dripping out from his mother's body. The strong figure that she thought will protect her forever has finally fallen. She can no longer speak a word, even the last words that she should at least try to say with her last breath to calm her weaken daughter...

The other child who has been the one holding the weapon, a small ninja knife, the one who has killed her mother stood there, motionless. The black scarves that held her long brownish hair loosen up and flew into the flames. Her crimson eyes stared directly at the scared little girl. The eyes are so red, that it seems that they're burning like fire, but it's not like it's burning either. In fact, it looks like they're empty.

_That crimson eyes..._

* * *

Natsuki woke up suddenly. Her whole body was covered in sweat. 

"That dream again..." she muttured in dismay. She massaged her temples to soothe the pain and think that she should just forget that dream. It's not like she can, anyway. For quite some time, she has been having the same dream, and she perfectly knew that it will come back again, haunting her to death sooner or later.

"Ara...Her Highness finally woke up" a lady with the deep Kyoto accent appeared suddenly next to her bed.

Natsuki turned her head slightly to see who has been calling her, however before she can do that, the stranger rushed up to her and gave her a hug. A hug that has completely driven the young princess away from her nightmare. A hug that has made her feel as if everything is normal, nothing bad is going to happen.

Plus, it's also a hug that made her realised that she had been hugged by a complete stranger...

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Finally, I finished the second chapter.

Hooray!!!

I hope that you guys like it. I'm sorry that this chapter is not the romance chapter which some of you guys have imagined/ hoped. By the way, in my fic, How should I address Natsuki-chan? Your Highness or Hime-sama?

Anyway, please review and I'll post the third chappie as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_"I'm Shizuru Fujino de Lutesia. I will be your personal maid, tutor, bodyguard, advisor... Well, things like that." she smiled gracefully and slightly bowed down at the dumbstruck Princess. Natsuki cannot believe at the single words coming out from that lady's lips._

_"maid, tutor, bodyguard...?" _

_"Yes, your Highness. If I'm not mistaken, I should've meet your Highness yesterday last night, however it seems that Your Highness have forgotten about it..." she looked at the foolish princess with sad cute looking eyes, that makes everyone cannot resist but feel sorry at her._

_"Chigau! Who said I forgot about it, I mean...I..." Natsuki has now been trapped in her cuteness and loss for words. "I don't even know that Fumi-san is looking for a new bodyguard. She should've told me first!" Natsuki tried so hard to win back after that embarassing moment. _

_"Then, who signed this contract? I believe that it's your Highness's signature. I wander if it's genuine...Well, it should be..." she pulled a slip of beige coloured paper from her dress pocket and investigate the signature carefully._

_"Of course it's genuine!" Natsuki fought back. She never feel this much ashamed by someone of lower ranks than her. In her whole life, she have never been treated like a fool. Although this Fujino-lady addressed her appropriately, her words seems to have stricken Natsuki-chan so badly that she feels she wants to explode. Even though she **wants **to explode, she can't. It's all Shizuru Fujino de Artai's fault._

_"Well, then everything's settled. I will start my duty this afternoon. I shall take my leave..."_

_"Wait a second!" Natsuki who now really is anoyed with her attitude held her arm tight. This lady got guts she thought. "I haven't said anything about you being my bodyguard. I need to confirm it with Fumi-san." _

_"For security, I suppose? That's not good Natsuki-chan. If you believe that this is your own signature,then you should trust me. By the way, unfortunately, Fumi-san has left for holiday in her home country. Now,now, I shall take my leave" she picked up the small black leather suitcase with her and left with a smile, a smile that made Natsuki wished that she should ripped her annoying face into tiny pieces. _

* * *

"That's what happened" Natsuki sliced the meat soaked with mayonnaise violently. "She really pissed me off!" 

Both princesses are having their lunch out in the balcony. The wind is calm for a start so it's good to have lunch outside...

"It really is interesting. I wonder if I can meet her sometime." the other girl replied. She took a sip of her tea. "Oishi"

"Mai, please don't say that. You'll become that **bubuzuke** lady." Natsuki-chan who was still annoyed, become more irritated. Mai has been a good friend of her since they were little. Although Mai looked so childish, she in fact is a strong person plus she's very caring. During, the Battle of Lorimar which shook the whole world, Mai helped her lead the Zipang Imperial troops against the Artai soldiers.

"**Bubuzuke?**" Mai asked her childhood friend confused.

"Eh, that Fujino sips tea all the time. She even made a new schedule that I will only have tea for afternoon tea starts from tomorrow and no more mayonnaise on my food. What's wrong with her!? She kept on deciding things by herself without asking me! There's more! She told me to wear dresses and be a little more polite when I say things. She even decided to address me as Natsuki or Natsuki-chan instead of Your Highness coz she said it seems that it's too formal and both of us should be a little bit more closer, etc, etc...Seriously, I can't stand another minute with her!" she complained and took another big bite of mayonnaise-soaked meat.

"I'm very sad to hear that my lovely Natsuki said that" Shizuru appeared behind her and put both her hands on Natsuki's shoulder, which really makes Natsuki's feel extremely comfortable. "Fujino?" Natsuki slowly tilt her head. Her face is as white like sheet, as if she was about to die right there.Mai, who thinks that it's really funny, refrained herself from laughing, just to be polite but Natsuki perfectly knew that her friend has been laughing at her.

"What's so funny!? I'm done eating" the irritated princess stood up and about to leave but before she an do that, a hand reach to her soft cherry lips and clean the mayonnaise bit on her face.

"Ara ara, Natsuki-chan. How can you eat so messy like that? plus you're 17" Shizuru said with deep Kyoto accent.

Natsuki felt her face is now as red as tomato: "Urusai, urusai, urusai!!!" (_Quote from Shana: Shakugan no Shana)_

* * *

Yay! I finished the third chapter! I rushed this one so it might not be as good as the other chapters. I hope you guys do enjoy the story : 


End file.
